1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aromatic aldehydes and their use as active ingredients in cosmetics and pharmaceuticals. More particularly, it concerns such aldehydes and their use in cosmetics and as topical, transdermal or systemic pharmaceuticals.
2. State of the Art
This invention involves the use of aromatic aldehydes. Many aromatic aldehydes are known materials that commonly find use as chemical intermediates. Some aromatic aldehydes are components of natural products as well.
The present invention uses these aldehydes as active ingredients in pharmaceuticals and cosmetics. While the invention contemplates that these aldehyde materials can find application as systemic agents against inflammatory conditions when delivered transdermally or orally or by injection, at this time their preferred uses are as components of topical cosmetic and pharmaceutical compositions used to treat a wide range of dermatological conditions ranging from dermatitis and U.V.-induced inflammation through psoriasis and acne.
Therapies used in the past to deal with conditions such as eczema and psoriasis have included the use of simple emollients. Topical steroids ranging from mild agents such as hydrocortisone (1%) through more potent materials such as clobetasol propionate (0.05%) have been indicated with the common inflammatory dermatoses. In addition, corticosteroids and immunosuppresents have been used to treat skin conditions. Vitamin D and its derivatives such as calcipotrial and tacolcitol and vitamin A and other retinoids have been used to treat dermatological problems. The vitamin D materials are used to treat acne.
In addition to those directly topical therapies, it is well known that many materials pass through the skin and enter the systemic circulation when placed on the skin. The line between “topical” and this so called “transdermal” administration of drugs is a fuzzy one and many therapies heretofore have had both topical and transdermal aspects.
These therapies are not without their limitations. Emollients are very temporary and must be repeatedly renewed. Topical steroid use is associated with thinning skin, bruising, and rashes as well as serious systemic side effects such as development of Cushing's Syndrome.
The vitamin D materials often pass transdermally and can have unexpected effects on the user's systemic calcium metabolism. The retinoids are reported to cause acne in some cases and to produce teratogenic effects if absorbed transdermally during pregnancy.
It is clear that there is a need for additional topical compositions which can effectively treat dermatological conditions. It would be highly desirable if these compositions could also treat and optionally transdermally or otherwise systemically treatable inflammatory conditions and avoid some or all of the problems associated with therapies now in use.